club_cricketfandomcom-20200214-history
Ben Peverall
England | dayofdeath = | monthofdeath = | yearofdeath = | placeofdeath = | countryofdeath = | nickname = Pev(s), Pervs, Benny | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 10 | heightm = | batting = Right Hand Opener | bowling = Right Arm Off Break | role = Wicket Keeper/Batsman | family = | international = | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = | odidebutyear = | odidebutagainst = | odicap = | lastodidate = | lastodiyear = | lastodiagainst = | odishirt = | club1 = Axbridge C.C | year1 = 2010- | clubnumber1 = | club2 = Luddites C.C (loan) | year2 = 2010 | clubnumber2 = | club3 = Cheddar C.C | year3 = 2007- | clubnumber3 = | club4 = | year4 = | clubnumber4 = | type1 = Axbridge | debutdate1 = 25 April | debutyear1 = 2010 | debutfor1 = Axbridge C.C | debutagainst1 = Wedmore | type2 = Cheddar | debutdate2 = 30 April | debutyear2 = 2007 | debutfor2 = Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs | debutagainst2 = Clevedon C.C under 15s | lastdate1 = 25 September | lastyear1 = 2011 | lastfor1 = Axbridge C.C | lastagainst1 = Wookey Hole C.C | lastdate2 = 3 September | lastyear2 = 2011 | lastfor2 = Cheddar C.C 3rds | lastagainst2 = Uphill Castle C.C | columns = 4 | column1 = Axbridge | matches1 = 52 | runs1 = 835 | bat avg1 = 21.97 | 100s/50s1 = -/1 | top score1 = 81* | deliveries1 = 99 | wickets1 = 3 | bowl avg1 = 31.00 | fivefor1 = 0 | tenfor1 = 0 | best bowling1 = 2/10 | catches/stumpings1 = 17/8 | column2 = Cheddar | matches2 = | runs2 = | bat avg2 = | 100s/50s2 = -/- | top score2 = | deliveries2 = | wickets2 = | bowl avg2 = | fivefor2 = 0 | tenfor2 = 0 | best bowling2 = -/- | catches/stumpings2 = -/- | column3 = 2011 | matches3 = | runs3 = | bat avg3 = | 100s/50s3 = -/- | top score3 = | deliveries3 = | wickets3 = | bowl avg3 = | fivefor3 = | tenfor3 = | best bowling3 = | catches/stumpings3 = -/- | column4 = Overall | matches4 = | runs4 = | bat avg4 = | 100s/50s4 = -/- | top score4 = | deliveries4 = | wickets4 = | bowl avg4 = | fivefor4 = | tenfor4 = | best bowling4 = -/- | catches/stumpings4 = -/- | date = 25 September | year = 2011 | source = http://axbridgecc.play-cricket.com/profile/statistics.asp?id=11461220 Play-Cricket }} Ben Peverall (January 23, 1992) is the current 3rd XI captain at Cheddar C.C, where he plays league cricket. He is also fulfilling the role of vice captain at Axbridge C.C, playing friendly and T20 cricket. Career Peverall made his debut for Cheddar at under 15 level on 30 April 2007 against Clevedon C.C under 15s, he now plays for Cheddar 3rd team. Peverall also plays for Axbridge making his debut on Sunday 25th April 2010 against Wedmore scoring 40 unbeaten. He also Made a guest appearance for The Luddites on Sunday 25th July 2010, scoring 35 runs before being stumped in the final over pressing for his maiden fifty. In Peverall's debut season, he won both the 2010 'Fielder Of The Year' award and ACC fantasy cricket league 2010. Early into the 2011 season, he carried his bat through; a tight, low scoring match, interrupted by heavy rain, achieving a career best knock of 42* to help steer Axbridge to a win over Croscombe & Dinder. 2011 was proving a successful season for Peverall, where he bought up his 500th Axbridge run by scoring a 6 on the club tour of Exmoor. He also scored his maiden fifty when he registered 81* against Allerton, again carrying the bat with six 4's and one 6. He enjoyed an improved season at Cheddar with gloves, bat and the Vice Captaincy role, where he carried a hundred-percent captaincy record including the double over league winners Wedmore. Following the close of the 2011 Season, at the AGM he was elected vice-captain of Axbridge while also picking up the 'Most Improved Player' award. Ben is the current Cheddar 3rd XI captain, where he was voted in at the annual AGM and presentation evening on 23rd November 2011, that night he also picked up the Ken Langford Memorial Cup for Young Clubman of The Year for his contributions in the 2011 season. Career Stats By Club Ben Peverall's Career history Former Clubs & Years *Cheddar C.C under 15s Cheetahs 2007 *Cheddar C.C under 17s 2008-2009 *Cheddar C.C 4ths 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *'Cheddar C.C 3rds 2009-Present (Captain 2012, Vice Captain 2011)' *Cheddar C.C Friendly XI 2009-2010 (Disbanded) *'Axbridge C.C 2010-Present (Vice Captain 2012)' *Luddites C.C 2010 (Guest Appearance) *'Cheddar C.C 2nds 2011-Present' *'Cheddar C.C Diamonds 2011-Present' Career Runs 50s 100s Top Parterships Axbridge Match Record Batting Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Batting by postion Bowling Year by Year Opponents Record Home & Away Record Image Gallery File:Untitled.JPG File:Untitled1.JPG File:Untitled2.JPG File:Untitled3.JPG File:Untitled4.JPG Pevs_doing_pitch.jpg Also see *Ben Peverall's Trophy Gallery Category:Club Cricketers Category:Axbridge C.C Player Category:Cheddar C.C Player Category:Luddites C.C Player Category:Axbridge 2010 tourist Category:Axbridge 2011 tourist Category:Axbridge Wicket Keepers Category:Cheddar Wicket Keepers